1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for reinforcing building structures and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for securing roofs to other building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high winds, such as present in hurricanes, tornados, typhoons, and the like, danger to the structural integrity of buildings is well known. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to improving the structural integrity of buildings in high winds, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,836, 3,943,670, 4,180,952, 5,257,483, and 5,319,896. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,836 discloses a mobile home protector that employs rigid anchors that are permanently in place in the ground around the periphery of the mobile home and that are taller than the mobile home itself. Such tall, permanently-placed, rigid, and ground-mounted anchors may detract from the appearance of the mobile home when there is no danger of a storm. Moreover, such rigid structures may be difficult to transport and install. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure did not employ tall, permanently-placed, rigid, ground-mounted anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,670 discloses an anchoring system for mobile homes that employs fittings for the mobile home that are mounted on edges of the roof of the mobile home. The main portions of the roof, located between the roof edges, are not contacted by the system in this patent. To resist structural damage in high winds, it would be desirable if a roof anchoring device would directly contact portions of the roof located between the edges of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,952 discloses an anchoring system for a structure that does include any elements for securing a roof to a structure. In this patent, there is disclosure of securing the bottom portion of a building structure to the ground. As made clear hereinabove, it would be desirable if an anchoring system for a building structure includes elements for securing the roof to the walls of the building structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,483 discloses the use of reinforcing ties placed between a roof and walls of a building structure to secure to roof to the walls. In very high winds, it would be desirable to secure the anchor building to the earth rather than merely securing the roof to the walls of the structure. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure were provided which secures substantially the entire structure to the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,896 discloses an anchoring system for securing buildings during high winds. With this device, frame structures under a roof are used with attached cables to secure the building to the earth. This device does not employ elements that fit on the top of the roof to secure the top of the roof to the remainder of the building structure. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure secured the top of the roof to the remainder of the building structure.
Still other features would be desirable in a roof anchoring devices. Different roofs have different degrees of slope. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure had components adapted to fit onto a wide variety of sloped roofs. Moreover, dangerous winds can come against a building in any direction. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure secures the structure to the earth in all directions around the structure.
A variety of roofs may require a variety of securing tensions for securing different roofs to the earth. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure includes adjustable tensioning devices.
Often when devices are secured to the earth, stakes are driven into the earth for securing the devices to the earth. Stakes are generally relatively long and slender devices. As a result, a long and slender portion of the earth lies on top of a stake that has been driven into the earth. A long and slender portion of the earth may provide a relatively light weight for pressing down on the stake. In view of the above, it would be desirable if an anchoring device for a building structure used anchoring elements, which are driven into the earth, that include relatively wide, ground-received portions. With relatively wide, ground-received portions, a relatively heavy weight of earth would be above the relatively wide, ground-received portions for more effectively securing those anchoring portions in the earth.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for securing a building structure to the ground, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a roof anchoring apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ tall, permanently-placed, rigid, ground-mounted anchors; (2) directly contacts portions of the roof located between the edges of the roof; (3) does not include elements for securing the roof to the walls of the building structure; (4) secures substantially the entire building structure to the earth; (5) secures the top of the roof to the remainder of the building structure; (6) has components adapted to fit onto a wide variety of sloped roofs; (7) secures the building structure to the earth in all directions around the structure; (8) includes adjustable tensioning devices; and (9) includes relatively wide, ground-received portions. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique roof anchoring apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.